


Chismes y Esperanzas

by violetclarity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Fest Drarry en español, M/M, compañeros aurores
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetclarity/pseuds/violetclarity
Summary: Draco no se permitía pensar en sus sentimientos por Harry, pero todo el resto del mundo tenía algo que opinar.





	Chismes y Esperanzas

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi fic para el Fest Drarry en Español 2019. Muchas gracias a **OTPshipper98** por su ayuda corrigiendo el fic, y por organizar el fest. El español no es mi idioma nativo – si hay algunos errores restantes, son míos.

Draco y Harry eran el mejor equipo de Aurores en el departamento. Durante cinco años, habían encontrado soluciones a los casos más complicados, difíciles, e imposibles, los casos que el resto de los Aurores no querían tocar. Su compatibilidad como compañeros, que durante los últimos tres años se había convertido en un amistad sorprendente, era una de las cosas más imprevistas – pero no desagradables – en la vida de Draco. Su trabajo era más placentero porque, cada mañana, Harry estaba esperando en su oficina con una sonrisa y una taza de té. Sus fines de semana eran más divertidos cuando Harry anunciaba que irían a un partido de Quidditch, o a un restaurante nuevo, o a ver una comedia. Su amistad con Harry era muy importante, la _más _importante, para Draco, y él nunca querría hacer nada que la pudiera cambiar o lastimar.__

__No importaba si estaba enamorado de Harry._ _

__Sería imposible para ellos ser más que amigos. Draco lo sabía. Y por esa razón, estaba decidido a nunca confesarle sus sentimientos a Harry._ _

__El problema era todo el resto del mundo._ _

__Porque toda la gente – todos los Aurores, todo su grupo de amigos, incluso los desconocidos que los veían por la calle – pensaban que Draco y Harry serían _perfectos_ como compañeros _románticos._ _ _

__—Harry y tú seríais _tan lindos_ como novios —una recluta nueva le dijo a Draco con una expresión lujuriosa._ _

__Draco la consideró con horror, y le pidió a Robards que nunca le hiciera trabajar con ella otra vez._ _

__Pero la siguiente semana estaba Cho, quien, cuando vio a Draco mirando a Harry desde el otro lado de la habitación, levantó las cejas._ _

__—¿Harry y tú, no? —preguntó._ _

__—¡No! —dijo él, sonrojado—. ¿Porqué – qué – qué estás diciendo?_ _

__Cho levantó las manos._ _

__—¡Nada! Creía que...pero estaba equivocada. ¿Vas a hacer algo interesante este fin de semana?_ _

__Draco respondió, pero Cho no fue la última persona que supuso que la relación entre Draco y Harry no era platónica._ _

__Su camarero en un restaurante Muggle le sonrió a Draco._ _

__—Su novio es muy guapo —dijo con una risita._ _

__—¡Ah, Draco! ¡Harry es tan amable! ¡Me encantaría tener un novio como él algún día! —Exclamó su vecina, después de ver a Harry saliendo del apartamento de Draco. Draco estaba resfriado, y Harry le había llevado sopa y un termo de té._ _

__Pansy no fue tan ardorosa en su conversación la siguiente semana._ _

__—Draco, por favor. No soy idiota. Has estado enamorado de Harry desde que estábamos en Hogwarts. No sé por qué no se lo dices._ _

__Draco escondió su cara entre sus manos._ _

__—Porque él no siente lo mismo —dijo—. Y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad._ _

__Pansy frunció el ceño._ _

__—Sé que no puedo cambiar tu forma de pensar —dijo—. Pero de verdad pienso que hay más entre tú y Harry de lo que puedes ver.”_ _

__Draco no la creyó, pero la siguiente vez que él y Harry salieron a cenar y la anfitriona del restaurante los halagó, diciendo que hacían una muy buena pareja, Draco miró a Harry para ver su reacción._ _

__Harry se ruborizó, mirando al piso con una sonrisa pequeña, observando a Draco por el rabillo del ojo._ _

__—No somos novios —corrigió, pero las palabras sonaron vacilantes._ _

__Draco sonrió, y una semilla de esperanza se arraigó en su corazón._ _

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
